vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Base= |-|Holy Night Messenger= Summary Santa Claus is a descended god from Puzzle and Dragons that appears as a boss and recruitable ally for the player. He is based off the western mythological figure of the same name, and is joined in battle by his reindeer dragon, Rudolph. He is normally found within his own special dungeon "Holy Night Saint" for the player to challenge, but he occasionally invades the Christmas dungeon "Holy Night Festival" to gift the player with rare materials before disappearing. He can evolve into a more powerful form Holy Night Messenger, Santa Claus. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Santa Claus | Holy Night Messenger, Santa Claus Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God/Dragon Type, Light/Fire Element Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Flight, Animal Manipulation (Has and battles with his reindeer dragon, Rudolph), Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Holy Night Messenger=All previous abilities, plus Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation/Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction/Negation of Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Rudolph, Present Sack Intelligence: Very likely high (Comparable to other descended gods and can keep up with them, preforms the duties of Santa Claus in the Puzzle and Dragons universe, and regularly accepts challenges from opponents on top of that. Was one of the characters who appeared for the 'Gathering of Talents' among many other high power and experienced gods) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'All Keys:' **'Light Orbs:' Santa Claus can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energies **'Fire Orbs:' Santa Claus can tap into Fire Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Fire energy **'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves **'Jingle Bells:' Increases the amount of Light and Fire Orbs that spawn for a limited time and reduces the time for all allies' active abilities to cooldown **'Red Nose Formation:' Passively boosts all allies' HP by 2.5x and Attack by 5x when teamed up with a Snow Globe Dragon Rouge, Snow Globe Dragon Vert, and Snow Globe Dragon Blanc *'Holy Night Messenger:' **'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used **'Enhanced Fire Orbs:' 20% chance for Fire Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used **'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for all allies to resist their abilities being negated **'Chimney Drop:' Preemptive attack, does normal damage and temporarily blinds all foes **'Rudolph Attack:' A rapid attack that hits 2 time, dealing 1.6x damage **'Rudolph's Steely Gaze:' Debuffs all foes' stat buffs **'Present Box 1:' Reduces all foes' HP by 80%, ignoring defense **'Present Box 2:' An attack that does 1.2x damage and changes up to 5 random orbs into Jammer Orbs **'Present Box 3:' An attack that does 1.3x damage and changes up to 3 random orbs into Water Orbs **'Rudolph Antler Lock:' An attack that does 1.4x damage and locks all orbs so that they can't be changed into other orbs **'Lullaby:' Immobilizes up to 3 foes for a limited time, also negating passive abilities **'Rudolph Tackle:' An attack that does 1.6x damage and temporarily makes active abilities unusable **'Chicken Barrel:' A rapid attack that hits 6 times, dealing 6x damage Key: Base | Holy Night Messenger Others Notable Victories: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta’s Profile (Saiyan Saga Vegeta, and Holy Night Messenger Santa were used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 5 Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Animal Users